


Lilac petals and crimson stains

by VTrashyTrash



Series: You decided purple just wasn't for you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, College AU, Flower AU, I'm Sorry, Idek why I wrote it, M/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, SHEITH - Freeform, Soulmates AU, This is just really sad???, and shit goes down, basically Lance is madly in love with Keith, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTrashyTrash/pseuds/VTrashyTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance hates Keith. Or so he thinks until the petals just wont stop coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac petals and crimson stains

Its not like Lance had planned for this to happen. To fall in love with his mortal rival and not even realize until the petals started coming out. He hated them. Hated what they meant. Hated that he couldnt even spend more than 5 minutes with Keith without them pouring out quick as lava and cold as ice.  
He hated being in love with someone he was sure would never love him back.  
But at the same time, he wouldnt really change it, as cheesy at it may sound. He loved making Keith laugh with whatever stupidity he sometimes came up with and loved the way his shoulders would shake and his big eyes would suddenly become half crescent moons.  
His eye smile was probably the first thing he fell in love with. Lance would find himself looking for Keith more and more often, trying to coax out more words out of him and attempting to get to know him better but he somehow convinced himself it was just so he could know what nerves to hit on their next argument. He just never expected, this  
This thing. This disease that only happened to those who somehow were deep shit in unrequited love and started to cough out petals. Apparently, once the flower in your chest grew too big, meaning you had completely and madly fallen in love with the person, you died. Some people removed theirs, but Lance thought that was bullshit.  
He may be scared of death and the realization that he was stupidly in love with Keith, but he wouldnt get rid of it. If he dies, so be it. At least he could make his last few weeks count.  
He just wanted to make Keith smile more and more. Laugh more and more. Talk to him more and more. But after two weeks of working his ass off to get Keith to notice him, the pain began to become stronger an stronger. Anytime Keith smiled, a new wave of petals would hit the back of his throat and he would quickly have to excuse himself to go to the bathroom.  
He was in too deep. And it was so very painful. So painful that soon he began to make excuses as to why he couldnt go to school.  
Fuck spending his last few days with Keith, he was too in love. Seeing him would kill him just like the thought of him pained him. The once lilac petals had become tainted by the crimson red of Lance's insides and he couldnt hide it from his parents anymore.  
They urged him to cut it out. To live and move past it like any regular person would, but he couldnt. He couldnt just walk away from the feelings harboring inside him. He knew it was hurting his family. He had watched his mom cry to his father about it the night before, her tiny tan hands shaking as she held her husbands shirt tightly, but not even that could shake the feelings away.  
He hated himself for it. How could he not get past it? Keith looked completely fine, his skin still the same shade of pale it always was. So did that mean he would never love Lance? Sometimes he would cry out in pain at the thought of that, more and more petals rushing past his mouth and tears trailing down the galaxy of freckles in his skin.  
He was scared.  
So so scared.  
And all it took was one more week of constant misery. One more week of hiding his feelings behind a smile and telling his siblings he was fine.  
All it took was a text.  
Shiro and Keith were now dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i literally just wrote this in like 15 mins after i tried to show my friend what real fanfic writing is (i dont think mine is very much, but ive tried before so its better than his) and this baby was born. I havent written in a long time so im sorry if this sucks but yeah, heres some klangst


End file.
